The Voice
by Lesmizmaniac
Summary: Have you ever woken up in the night with that feeling that you were falling? Have you ever heard a voice in your dreams? A voice you couldn't quite figure out who it belongs? This voice, this dream, this feeling knows. It knows you. It watches you. It waits for you. It waits for its next victim to fall into temptation... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Have you ever woken up in the night with that feeling that you were falling? Have you ever heard a voice in your dreams? A voice you couldn't quite figure out who it belongs? This voice, this dream, this feeling knows. It knows you. It watches you. It waits for you. It waits for its next victim to fall into temptation...

"No! No,no,no,no,no! Don't let me fall." The girl sobbed into the darkness of the night.

"I would never do that." The soft, whimsical voice replied in a mysterious manner.

She woke up panting. Sweat beaded down her face, her heart was pounding.

"Come join me." The voice said.

"What?" She asked, very confused.

The voice's musical laughter bellowed through her mind.

"Join me. Leave behind your life. You've never enjoyed living the way you do anyways. You're a worthless piece of junk that no one cares about. Nobody would miss you. Nobody cares." The voice sneered evilly.

"People care about me. My brother does. My friends do." She shouted back.

"Oh darling," The voice laughed." If your friends cared about you they would have looked for you when you went missing for a week. If your brother truly cared about you he wouldn't have run away. Join me. Join me and forget your precious God."

"Dear, Jesus," She prayed," rid my head of these thoughts. Help me not to fall into temptation. '' Over the years that she had been living with M. Franchevalant, her faith in Jesus Christ had been redeemed. Although sometimes (like now) it was tough.

The voice laughed again.

"Oh, don't give me that. He doesn't care about you." The voice barked.

"Think happy thoughts, Éponine. Think happy thoughts." She told herself.

"Well, when you realize that I was right and you were wrong, I will be here waiting for you. No one cares. No one cares." The voice whispered.

She continued sobbing as she reflected on the conversation that had gone on in her mind. Was the voice right? Was she really just a worthless piece of junk? Did her friends really care about her? Did her brother care?

She jerked her head sideways and got up. Leaving the giant mansion that belonged to M. Franchevalant and his daughter Cosette, she headed to the Musain, the café that her friends often frequented.

Laughter could be heard throughout the street. People were talking, laughing and having a good time.

No one noticed her as she walked in the door. She walked behind her so-called best friend. He didn't notice her. She tapped the poet of the group on the shoulder. He didn't notice. She got up and headed to the door No one noticed. She refused to think that maybe the voice was right. But she couldn't help but notice that even when she slammed the door shut, no one noticed...

**A.N./ Yes, I know it was short and I'm sorry about that. But, I hope you like it anyways. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made. Plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought about it because if no one likes it, I can easily keep it a one-shot. Plz Review!**


	2. It Knows

**A.N./ Hi! So I decided to do another chapter because I got positive reviews! Thx sooo much to the people who reviewed. I love hearing what people think of my writing!**

**Here's the chapter!**

...

It Knows

The voice haunted her mind for days after. The way that it spoke, the way it laughed, she knew that voice. Her mind fluttered back to the conversation she had with the voice. It was obviously trying to tempt her to do something but to do what? What could somebody want from a person as utterly hopeless as her? The scary thing about the voice was that it knew. It knew her deepest fears and her worst nightmares. It knew that she was afraid of falling. Falling into something she couldn't get out of. It knew that she was afraid everyone she had ever loved would leave her alone in this cruel world. The voice knew.

The café was deserted when Éponine walked in. There was empty chairs at empty tables **(A.N./ Sry, I just couldn't help myself.)** messily lined up against the wall.

Makes no difference to me, she thought, no one would notice me anyways.

Then, the voice spoke.

"Dear, have you finally come to your senses?" The voice asked.

"No. They care about me. You're wrong! I have a life and you can't try and convince me that I don't." She cried out.

"Well, I'll be here. And I know. I know I'm right. I know you will give in. Because I know." The voice told her and disappeared from her head.

Éponine broke down, sobbing. That evil, musical laugh was etched into her brain. She slide down using the wall as a back rest.

"Why am I even here? If nobody cares about me, then why am I on this earth? "She wondered aloud.

A figure then crept in the room without her noticing.

"You have a purpose, 'Ponine. You are worth something. Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise." The mysterious person told her.

Éponine jumped at the sound of the person's voice. Once she recovered from the shock, she asked "How do you know that? No one cares about me. I am just some poor gamine who just happens to be pitied by a group of bourgeois. "She spat out bitterly.

They were silent for a few moments until the mystery person spoke up.

"Listen, sure we do feel sorry for you and but we are also your friends. We care about you. I care about you."

"Well, if you guys actually care about me like you said, you would have looked for me that week I went missing. Or you would have worried about me. But you didn't even know I was gone. You say you care. But, Enjolras, you really aren't showing it." Éponine told him.

And with that she got up and left him, and ran as far away from the café as possible.

And then the voice spoke again.

"Honey, you say I'm not right but what just happened back there proves that you know I'm right. Join me. Join me and help me."

"You may be right, but that doesn't mean I will fall for your dirty tricks. I may be alone in this world but I will never let myself sink onto your level of desperation." She retorted.

"My level of desperation?" she screeched out with her musical laughter, "My level of desperation is no worse than the lovely ladies or the people who pick pockets and steal."

"No, you're much worse. You're a monster. A monster who steals people's souls by telling them lies. You twist people's minds. Like Adam and Eve. You may have tricked the, but you won't trick me. You may know my worst nightmares and my biggest fears but you don't know me." She cried out, her chest going in and out rapidly.

The voice clucked its tongue.

"My darling, you just wait. Soon enough you'll realize who the real monster is. I will be back. Don't forget, I know..."

...

**A.N./ Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Sorry again it's so short but I really didn't know what else to add. And if it was confusing, I apologize. If there were any grammatical errors or typos, I'm extremely sorry. As much as I'd love to be able to make my writing perfect, it's just not possible.**

**There was my little apology speech... I'm sorry for that too... I'm gonna stop saying sorry now.**

**Plz reviewed and tell me what you thought. Or tell me your suggestions. And I'd be happy to answer any questions you have.**

**Here's a link to a song called Great I Am. I just love this song so much! Plz check it out! /w2Yh4exnBU0**


	3. It Watches

**A.N./ Here's the real link to the song. Last time, by accident I erased half the link. Sorry about that. Please check out this song. I just love this song. /w2Yh4exnBU0 **

**Here's the chapter!**

**P.s. My word of advice to you is that if you get scared easily, don't read this before you go to sleep. It's really not that scary but it's sort of creepy in my opinion.**

...

**It Watches **

Éponine mouthed the words on the pages. She was currently reading the Bible and was in the book of Esther. She finished reading that page and shut the book. She made sure the door was firmly shut. Turning of her bedside lamp, she closed her eyes dozing into a peaceful sleep.

Sometime, during the night, the door creaked open. Something or someone was watching her through the doorway. Through her blurry vision she could make out a black figure waiting. The figure crept up to her room door.

"You'll never live to finish reading the Bible. You won't finish. Mark my word, girl. You won't finish reading that so-called book of promises." The figure said, backing out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

The next morning, when Éponine woke up, her door was wide open. She didn't know if it was a dream or not but when she asked M. Fauchelevent and Cosette if they had opened the door to her room in the night, they said they hadn't. Brushing off her strange predicament, she headed to her job as a waitress at the café. The day passed with barely any problems and soon she was back at home. Éponine spent the rest of the evening relaxing and reading the Bible. She was reading extremely fast and had already finished reading the books of Esther and started on the book of Job. The night flew back and Éponine settled herself into bed. She secured her door, just to make sure, and fell asleep. But the shadow spoke again. The thing that happened the night before repeated itself. The figure opened the door and told Éponine that she wouldn't live to see the day she finished the book of 'lies'. And again, the next morning, the door was wide open.

It happened again the next night. The mysterious figure told her the same thing. The shadow said that she wouldn't live to finish reading it. And again Éponine woke up with her door wide open.

Éponine was beginning to get scared. What did the figure mean, she wouldn't live to see the day she finished reading the Bible?

Éponine Thenardier is not afraid of anything. So, why is that voice scaring her? Éponine thought long and hard. Then, the realization clicked in her brain. The voice, the figure, they talked the same. They both had a mysterious, whimsical sounding voice. This 'person' wanted something from her. But what did they want?

The mysterious figure's voice plagued her mind for days after. The figure didn't come back after the third time but its voice was still always on her mind.

During her shift at the Musain the next day, she was extremely jumpy. A slight noise would make her around to make sure there wasn't anybody out to get her.

Enjolras noticed that when he entered the café, Éponine jumped, literally jumped, when she heard the chimes ding.

"Oh, it's just you." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"May I say, the way you said it, sounded like you were disappointed that 'it's just me'." He teased.

"Oh, stop it." She said whacking his arm with the dish towel she was holding.

"Seriously, Ép, what's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern oozing out of the words.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Besides, I'm Éponine Thenardier, I can handle anything. Now leave, I need to do my job. Not all of us have rich parents willing to give you money at the snap of a finger." She said heading over to where a person sat waiting for someone to fulfill their beverage orders.

"Okay, then. Have it your way." He called out.

...

She looked over her right shoulder then her left as she hurried from the café. Éponine had gotten off her shift late because her coworker had fallen down some stairs in the middle of serving a group of students their drinks. Éponine decided to be nice for once and waited for 4 hours in the emergency room with the poor girl. And that resulted in Éponine having to work longer because of the time she took off to help her coworker. Why she decided to stay with her coworker was beyond her. She didn't even know the girl's first name! But she started to regret her decision because she could see shadows lurking around in the alleys. One of the shadows walked up to her. Not in a frightening manner but very mysteriously.

"I'm here." The shadow said with a whimsical voice.

Éponine spun around. As she was related to some not-so nice people and knew what could happen when alone in alleyway with some weirdo, Éponine searched quickly for her nearest escape route. The exit she found was adjacent to the shadow. Meaning the exit was closer to the shadow then her. So, it really wasn't much of an escape route. With all the courage she could muster, Éponine took two steps toward the shadow. She was directly under the shadow's nose. Being as short as she was, Éponine could feel the breath of the shadow on her face.

"You're the voice. You're the figure. You're the person who haunts my mind all the time, scaring me!" She screeched.

"My dear,sweet girl. Don't get too worked up. I'm just in human form to your eyes right now. Even though it looks like I'm a regular person, I'm actually not. Meaning, you can't hurt me." The shadow explained.

"I never thought this would happen to me. The devil himself is trying to tempt me just like in the Bible days. The devil sent my worst nightmare to earth to try and convince me he is better than anyone else. And that is because you are darkness. And darkness has tried to tempt me many times but this time it won't work. You can't trick me into your evil ways." She shot back.

"Well, as I said before I'll be back. And I'll be watching." The shadow said disappearing into the night.

**A.N./ Sorry if this chapter offended anyone or if it sounded weird or cliché. But the figure telling Éponine she wouldn't live to finish reading the Bible, actually happened to someone I know. This person was 8 or 9 when it happened and he was halfway through the Bible. (I don't know if the book of Esther is halfway or not but I really like that book in the Bible so I used that.) He remembered closing his door and when he woke up the door was open. He asked his parents if they opened it and they didn't. He doesn't sleepwalk and it wasn't a dream. Something supernatural happened. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed. It means so much to me. Please review! I gladly take comments, suggestions, constructive criticism. So, don't feel shy about reviewing. I don't bite.**

**Also, please tell me if you were confused with this chapter. Sometimes, I'll write something and it will make sense inside my head but in words it doesn't make sense and I know what I meant to write so I won't know there is a mistake. Like that sentence. In my head it made perfect sense but now that I wrote it down, it just sounds like rambling. I'm gonna stop talking now...**

**Bye! **


	4. It Waits

**A.N./ I am sooo sorry for not updating for a while! I have been really busy and I just recently got a chance to write the chapter. Now, I'm running out of ideas, so, if any of you have good ideas, please PM me. If I do not get the ideas, I will simply just have only one other chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

There was a cliff. A drop-off. A hill.  
Near this cliff was a girl. The very same girl who was on the fence about her Christian beliefs. And she may just fall over the wrong side of the fence.  
Éponine, inched closer to the hill. There, near the steep edge of the drop-off, was the shadow.

"My dear, I've been waiting for you. Here, at the bottom of this metaphorical cliff is my home. You're welcome to join me.",The shadow said, "No one would miss you anyways. You saw what your friends had to say, nothing. They don't care. But I do. I care about you. I would make it so you wouldn't feel any more pain or sorrow. I can make it so you can feel loved. I can make you happy. I can change your life for the better."  
Éponine hesitated for a few moments.  
"Let's say I agreed. What would happen?" Éponine asked choosing her words carefully.  
"Why, you would have the best life ever. You would be treated like a queen." The shadow laughed.  
"What about Enjolras?" The brunette demanded.  
"What about him? He clearly just pities you. He doesn't like you. He just trying to act like the noble person he portrays. Do you really think a bunch of bourgeoise would really care about filthy street-urchins like you? Of course not. They probably wanted something from you, just like everyone else." The shadow replied.  
"Would... Would I be able to come back?" Éponine asked.  
"Why would you want to come back? Nobody likes you! The answer to your question, though, is no. Once in my world, you can't come out." The shadow said.  
"How would I get there without falling?" The girl asked.  
"I can't tell you until you know you want to join me." The shadow replied.  
"Um... Can... Can I think about it?" Éponine asked hesitantly.  
"Of course, my dear!" The shadow answered enthusiastically.  
"I be back with my decision tomorrow." Éponine stated.  
"I'll be waiting." Was what the shadow said.

Éponine laid in her bed, her eyes veering towards the window. The view that night was magnificent. The stars were lighting up the sky, flashing their beauty everywhere.  
I wouldn't be able to see that anymore if I went to the shadow's world, she thought.  
"But the again, the shadow said I would be treated like a queen. There probably would be stars there." She said aloud to herself.  
"Also, I would get away from my horrible life. No more hunger. No more cold. No more fear."  
She still wasn't sure. What sort of place would she even be going to? How would she get there without falling? It didn't look like there was a ladder or rope. All she saw was a black hole.  
Éponine sat up. Standing up, she stretched and starting walking around her room. She paced back and forth pondering on these questions.  
An hour later she settled down. She climbed back in her bed. She felt a little funny. She wasn't sure what the right choice was. She nestled back under her covers, letting all of her worries fall away as she sunk into a deep sleep.

Éponine inched towards the shadow.  
"I have made my decision."  
"You have, have you?" The shadow trilled.  
She breathed in, the cold air of the morning refreshed her dry mouth.  
"Yes. I'm going to... take you up on your offer."  
"That's wonderful, dear. You can't back out now, you know that, right, hon?" The shadow asked.  
"Yes, I know." Éponine said.  
"Now, I know you were wondering about some things. The way you get there will hurt but not for long."  
"Okay." Éponine said bluntly.  
"Okay." The shadow repeated.  
A moment passed in silence.  
"Dearie, I need you to close your eyes." The shadow said.  
Éponine obediently shut her eyes closed.  
"Hon, I need you to keep your hands behind your back."  
And again, Éponine did as instructed.  
"Sweet, do you trust me?" The shadow asked.  
Éponine nodded numbly.  
"Okay, here it goes."  
None of the following was seen by Éponine but it was witnessed.  
The shadow unsheathed a dagger from its pocket, the sun reflecting off of it. The witness immediately knew something was wrong and walked closer to where Éponine and the shadow stood. In one swift motion, the shadow thrust the dagger into Éponine side. The brunette cried out in agony as blood was drawn from her right side.  
"You will be with me soon. And I'll be waiting." The shadow said before disappearing.  
The person who had witnessed the attack rushed over to where Éponine had fallen over from the pain.  
"Who would do this to you, 'Ponine?" The man cried out in fear.  
"Do not fret, Monsieur Enjy. I don't feel any pain." Éponine whispered.  
"I must get you to the hospital. You will live 'Ponine. Dear God above, please let her live!" Enjolras muttered as he gently picked her up.

**A.N./ Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me your thoughts on the chapter! Was it cheesy/ corny? Was it weird? Was it cliché? Tell me please! I love hearing your thoughts on chapters! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**And also, I started a new fic called Second Chance. It's a Les Mis and Narnia crossover. If any of you want to go check it out, that would mean so much to me!**

**I probably won't get a chance to update again before Christmas, ( we never know for sure) so for now, have a very merry Christmas... And a happy new year!**


	5. It Had Known

**A.N./ Really? No reviews? I'm a little disappointed. Oh well. It happens. Though, if you really want me to update, you should review. *hint hint***

**Here's the chapter!**

**Warning: I****n my opinion, this is a little creepy. But then again, I get creeped out easily... So, it really depends on who you are!**

...

A dark red hand swept along the surface of the banister as its master descended on the carpeted stairs.

"Did the girl accept, my little slave?" A trilling voice asked.

"Yes, my master." The evil minion replied.

"Very good. You did your job well. Tricking an innocent girl into dying." The boss said.

"Get ready for your next job. The next person will be harder than this one. I had known that the last girl would be an easy one." The unknown person laughed.

The voice from previous chapters chuckled along side its boss.

"Wonderful. I shall enjoy breaking this person."

They both laughed joyfully.

If you had been listening closely at this time, you might have been able to hear the soft giggling of two evil voices.

...

You, the reader, had read about Éponine choosing the shadow over her very own life. You had read about her mistake with trusting the figure. You had read about Enjolras rushing in to save the damsel in distress from the evil hands of the shadow. You probably guessed it though, didn't you? You had probably wondered if Enjolras would act nobly, as always and save a life. You had probably predicted that Éponine would fall on the wrong side of the fence. You had probably known the shadow's words were just a trick to kill Éponine.

And that's just it. These devils had known Éponine would take up their offer of false dreams. But that means they also had known that Enjolras would try and rescue Éponine...

...

Enjolras ran through the deserted streets of Paris with Éponine in clutch. He took every short-cut he could think of. Panting, Enjolras laid Éponine gently on the dirt infested road, seeing no other choice of were to put her. Kneeling down beside her, he felt for her pulse and after what seemed to be hours, he detected a weak thumping action in her wrist. Enjolras let out the breath he had been holding. And again he resumed his standing position. He picked her up and started jogging in the direction of the hospital. He jogged for about 10 minutes when something stopped him. He could feel a gentle tugging, luring him 10 feet backwards. He turned around, only to come face to face with the shadow.

He ran. Enjolras ran as fast as had ever ran in his entire life, with Éponine still in his arms. But again, something stopped him.

What was going? Why couldn't he get past those buildings?

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." The shadow advised, its voice shaking him back into reality.

"Who... Who are you?" Enjolras asked, his voice wavering.

"I am your worst nightmare and your best dream. I am darkness' best friend and light's worst enemy." The shadow replied.

"Huh?" Enjolras asked with confusion dripping from that one, simple word.

"We meet at last, Enjolras. I had known you would be here." Was all that the shadow said.

**A.N./ Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I figured it was this or nothing. I chose this.**

**Please review!**


End file.
